


Impractical Hobbits: Round Four!

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Impractical Hobbits [4]
Category: Impractical Jokers, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Inspired by TruTV's show, "Impractical Jokers".Frodo and Pippin have had enough of Sam and Merry's arguing. So, they give them a punishment. Will they succeed? Or will they fail?
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took
Series: Impractical Hobbits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009656





	Impractical Hobbits: Round Four!

Frodo looks at the camera. He tells the audience, “Look at this! Sam and Merry are arguing again. They always do this. So funny.”

The camera turns to Sam and Merry, who are in the middle of another dispute.

“Why can’t you stop?” Sam asks Merry, annoyed with him.

“Why do you always get up on my case, Sam?” Merry blurts at Sam, annoyed with him.

“You need to stop and behave, Merry! It isn’t appropriate!” Sam tells Merry, firing back.

“What? What do you intend to do to me?” Merry fires back, furious with him.

The camera returns to Frodo, who shakes his head. “Mhm. Not appropriate indeed.”

Pippin sneaks up on Frodo, telling the audience, “So Frodo and me have a little surprise for Sam and Merry. Should be fun.”

Frodo nods, appeased. “Should be fun indeed.”

Pippin picks up the microphone, telling Sam and Merry, “This is your punishment. To see who can outlast the other in a vicious battle between brain and brawn.” He laughs, as does Frodo. Pippin turns off the microphone, telling the audience. “Well, they did have it coming.”

Frodo nods. “Yes, they did.”

“What does that mean?” Merry asks, confused.

“I think they want us to see who can outlast the other,” Sam says, confused.

“In an argument,” Merry says, serious.

Frodo and Pippin laughs, behind the camera.

“Well, I’m done. Call me out. I’m done!” Merry says, walking away.

“Merry, wait! Merry!” Pippin follows Merry, while Frodo approaches Sam.

“Well, you did have it coming,” Frodo tells Sam, folding his arms.

“I’m done,” Sam says, ending the conversation there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
